


Eyes Like Dragonfire

by FireFauxIsLoading



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Pining Derkeethus, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFauxIsLoading/pseuds/FireFauxIsLoading
Summary: Short story I wrote because A there isn't enough Derkeethus fic in the world and B because I get ideas stuck in my head and they refuse to leave me alone.Summary:Derkeethus pining after Xanthina because everyone loves the Dragonborn.Oh also I had one of those random dragon attacks spawn at Darkwater Crossing and thought it might be fun to write about it.UPDATE: I'VE NOW FOUGHT THREE F*CKING DRAGONS AT THIS PLACE WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING WHAT IS THIS GAME





	Eyes Like Dragonfire

He knew as soon as he saw her eyes that he would never forget her. She led him from the cave filled with Falmer back into light, when he had been resigned to death in the bottom of that watery pit- Dragonfire leading him back to life.

She visited his mining camp often- always coming to tell him new stories, to bring him gifts she had discovered along the way. Everything she brought him he treasured- especially when she would bring him Venison Stew- deer were surprisingly hard to find near Darkwater. Normally she would come while he was still in the mines working- and he was always overjoyed to see her, thinking that each time he saw her might be the last. Not that he believed anything could ever tear the Dragonfire from her eyes- he simply believed that she would eventually get bored and stop coming.

And yet she kept returning. She would bring gifts for everyone, and no one complained when she made food for the whole camp- her taste was impeccable, and she had such a passion about her that no one dared to leave food on their plates.

Then a dragon came to their mine, and suddenly Dragonfire was in more than just her eyes. 

He had never seen her fight before. He’d seen her hunt, surely, but this was different. She used every weapon he could name, and danced through the battlefield like a bird flitting through the trees. He would never forget the sight-

There she stood, cowl drawn and crossbow ready- as soon as the beast was still enough to get a clean shot, she fired a bolt straight into its eye. With a roar of flame the dragon crashed to the ground- just outside the fields where they grew their crops. She put the weapon on her back and mounted her horse with ease- galloping towards her foe with fangs bared and the fire more alive in her eyes than he had ever seen. Someone tried to tug him back into the mine, to safety, but he stood transfixed.

He ran closer just to watch the battle- firing arrows from a distance with the bow he normally used for hunting- too afraid of getting in her way to go closer. 

She was a force of nature- she stepped off her horse even as the animal continued on at a full sprint, pulling her sword and shield from her back as she ducked into a practiced roll. The dragon reared its head back, ready to burn her to a crisp- but she released a powerful Thu’um of her own- Unrelenting Force- confusing the lizard and stopping it in its tracks. 

Without pausing, she ran forward and slammed her shield into the top of her enemy’s head, slicing clean through the eye that she had not previously wounded so that when the creature next used it’s Thu’um it was aimed only at where it felt the bite of her steel, and not at the Stormcloak soldiers or at the mining camp.

However, having a blind, angry dragon’s full attention focused on you obviously came with a setback or two. With a mighty  _ WHAM  _ the creature’s tail sent the red Argonian woman flying until she struck a tree. Gasping for air, she tore her mouth covering away from her snout, her sword and shield flung away in the scuffle. She was wounded for sure, at least one or two ribs would easily be broken by such a blow- and yet as soon as she could breathe she practically shrugged it off. A golden glow reflected off her hands as she healed herself- although even from here Derkeethus could tell this type of magic was not her strong suit.

Despite his blindness, the dragon once again prepared to enter the sky- perhaps to try and go somewhere to recover. To come back once Xanthina had left. No, she wouldn’t allow this dragon to hurt these people. The Dragonborn would  _ not _ allow this. 

She took up the heavy war hammer from one of the Stormcloaks, fangs bared and razor sharp as she once again used a Shout to bring the creature down- she dashed across the battle field so quickly he didn’t even see her move. She later told him the Thu’um she had used was called ‘Whirlwind Sprint’ but that wasn’t what had made the move so amazing. Holding her hammer high, Xanthina had used herself as if she were an arrow- flying forward and smashing the bones of the dragon’s wings with the hammer as she went. There was an audible crunch and the dragon screamed horribly, but from there the battle was practically over. 

Xanthina found her sword not far off and between herself, the Stormcloaks and the few miners that had come back out to aid their friends, the dragon didn’t stand a chance.

When the dragon at last laid motionless, Xanthina fell to one knee, holding her ribs. Derkeethus was at her side in an instant, loosening the straps of her light armor so that she might breathe a bit easier. The soul of the dragon rushed to her and past him and he could practically  _ feel _ what Xanthina had always described to him. Her eyes roared like flames as the power came to her, her expression spelling nothing but a future filled with trouble and stories not yet made.

That same day, he decided that he would ask her if they could travel together.

Never again would he leave the side of the woman with Dragonfire Eyes.


End file.
